Happiness
by Eggbert
Summary: Neville finds a kind of happiness with someone you might not think of. And, for a wonder, it's not Severus. *Warning - slashy themes*


HAPPINESS by Eggbert.  
  
A/N: This was spawned by the round robin we've been working on on the harry_and_ron list. I think they're quite sweet together, and a nice change from Sev/Nev angst.  
  
Dedication: To Zyre. For making me do this, with love as always.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
Colin raced after Neville. He couldn't bear to see him so upset. Finally he caught up with him in the third-floor boy's toilets.  
  
" Neville? " he said cautiously.  
  
" Oh, hello Colin. " Neville sniffed.  
  
" What's the matter? "  
  
" It's nothing. I told someone I liked them and it turns out they've got the hots for someone else, that's all. "  
  
" Aww. That's not fair. "  
  
" I might as well accept it. I'm damn near a Squib and no one will ever fancy me. And they'd laugh their socks off if they knew I liked boys. "  
  
He sounded so pathetic that Colin felt a lump in his throat. He moved closer and put his arm around the other boy.  
  
" Don't say things like that. "  
  
" Why not? It's the truth."  
  
" No, it's not. "  
  
Colin took his courage in both hands and gently kissed Neville full on the mouth.  
  
" If you're ever feeling like that again, try and remember there's someone who wants you. "  
  
And Colin legged it before Neville could react. Neville just stood there, a hand pressed to his lips and a dazed expression on his face. Colin. Who'd have thought it?  
  
* * * * *  
  
Two weeks later Neville was hard at work in his greenhouse. He was a particular pet of Professor Sprout and she had let him use the space for his NEWT project.  
  
" Only NEWT I'm likely to get. " he thought savagely as he shovelled dragon's dung compost into pots. A noise behind him made him start. He turned to see Colin looking at him. The other boy's sapphire gaze was insistent. Neville had tried to pretend he hadn't noticed Colin's shy glances every night in the common room, but was only fooling himself.  
  
Colin thought he'd never seen anything so adorable. Neville was sweaty and breathless and had a great smear of dirt across one cheek.  
  
" Hi Colin. What d'you want? " Colin got very tongue-tied.  
  
" I wondered where you were, that's all. "  
  
Neville was touched by his concern and straightened up, pushing the hair out of his eyes.  
  
" I'm busy. "  
  
" What're you doing, exactly? "  
  
So Neville told him. Colin didn't get the half of it; he was just content to listen to Neville warming to his favourite subject. Neville smiled secretly to himself. He knew he'd never get a better opportunity. He looked rather obviously at his watch.  
  
" It's time. " Colin looked puzzled.  
  
" Time for what? "  
  
" Time I kissed you properly. " And with a grace that would have amazed anyone looking, Neville pulled Colin into his arms and kissed him thoroughly. They were both slightly breathless when they broke for oxygen. Colin's eyes had darkened to a midnight blue and he was flushed with arousal. Neville was in no better condition.  
  
" That was so...wow." said Colin.  
  
" It was lovely." agreed Neville with a twinkle in his eye.   
  
Both Gryffindors were very late for dinner that night.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Two weeks later was a Hogsmeade visit. Harry and Ron looked around in the Three Broomsticks.   
  
" Where's Neville? " asked Ron, frowning. " I thought he'd be here. "  
  
Harry smiled and said nothing. His love could be quite dim at times. Neville had obviously got over his disappointment and found happiness elsewhere.  
  
At that moment, in the sixth-year dormitory, Colin and Neville were wrapped in each other's arms on Colin's bed. Slowly they disentangled themselves and began to dress.  
  
" Worth missing Hogsmeade for? " asked Neville teasingly.  
  
" Are you kidding? " smiled Colin. " It just gets better and better with you. "  
  
Neville took his hand and they walked slowly down to the common room.  
  
* * *  
  
That night Ron nudged Harry and pointed to the far corner of Gryffindor Tower. Neville was sitting in one of the large armchairs with Colin perched on the arm. Neville and Colin appeared to be engrossed in a heavy Herbology textbook, except the book was upside down. Their heads were so close together they were almost touching. Harry smiled as he watched Ron's face as the penny dropped.  
  
" How long has that been going on? " asked Ron.  
  
" For as long as Neville's been happy." replied Harry squeezing his lover's hand. Ron grinned looking abashed. Then his eyes began to twinkle. Uh oh thought Harry.  
  
" Hey, Neville. " yelled Ron. Neville looked up from his book and gave Ron a very sweet smile.  
  
" Pack it in. " grinned Ron. " You're not fooling anyone! "  
  
Both Neville and Colin laughed and Neville slipped his arm round the other boy's waist, pulling him onto his lap, cuddling him close. Harry smiled to himself at the possessive look on Neville's face as he nuzzled Colin's neck.  
  
" See? " said Harry. " Happiness. " 


End file.
